<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>relations and ships by iyzze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309097">relations and ships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyzze/pseuds/iyzze'>iyzze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... enjoy, Don't think about it too much, F/F, F/M, Gen, I believe the technical term for my ridiculous use of dialogue is Banter, Just a silly little thing, Oblivious Daisy Wells, all ships tagged are pretty much only mentioned, in which Daisy discovers the concept of love, oi oi lads, this was going to be daisy discovering beebody only but basically if it's a main ship I mentioned it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyzze/pseuds/iyzze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daisy is in denial about every relationship she's ever come across and Lavinia sets her straight (by which I mean lays down the facts obviously).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee &amp; Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>relations and ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>s/o to the mmu discord once again for the sheer ridiculousness of their discussions &lt;3</p><p>was going to use the attempt at humour tag but actually I've decided this is funny so-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bertie and Harold? Together? Are you sure - that would be like Kitty and Beanie dating, it’s impossible!” Daisy exclaimed as she gestured wildly around the room, hair flying out behind her as she spun slightly on the balls of her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Lavinia tilted her head to the side, eyes glancing towards the floor next to Kitty’s bed where Kitty and Beanie sat with an array of brushes and combs scattered around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you - do you not see what I’m seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“See what?” Daisy crossed her arms and flopped back onto her pillows, bed creaking slightly under the weight of her theatrics.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitty and Beanie have literally been sleeping in the same bed for weeks,” Lavinia said as she threw a pencil at Daisy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cold!” Daisy retorted as she sat up again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s May! There’s a heatwave! They’re lesbians!”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I! I’m not dating anyone!” Daisy threw the pencil back.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise your experience was the universal lesbian experience! I’m so sorry, Daisy the Lesbian Supreme.” Lavinia bent over in a dramatic, mocking bow.</p><p> </p><p>“I- shut up. Stop making fun of me. Besides, that’s not proof that they’re dating. They’ve been friends like that for ages.”</p><p> </p><p>Kitty turned around, eyebrows arched and hands clutching at Beanie’s hair, mid-way through braiding it. Her mouth widened comically in faux-confusion as she looked across towards Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is friendly? We’ve been dating since last term.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you,” said Daisy. “You’re just siding with Lavinia because I borrowed your socks last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible, Daisy. You’re just fishing for proof, I swear - and you’re not getting it. And you didn’t borrow my socks last week - it’s been a month and I still haven’t had them back!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t ask for them back!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t ask to take them! Now, are you done being ridiculous or do I have to undo Beanie’s hair so we can start arguing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, don’t do that.” Beanie looked behind her, eyes beseeching and utterly besotted as she smiled at Kitty.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I won’t, Beans. Because Daisy is going to leave us alone.” Kitty huffed exaggeratedly as she turned back towards Beanie’s half braided sheet of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you quite sure you’re dating? I just - I would have thought you’d be more obvious, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because we don’t always talk about one another doesn’t mean we keep it a secret - some ace detective you are. The same goes, might I add, for your brother and his boyfriend. Really - you don’t think there’s something going on between them? Do you live in your own world that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a little distracted at the moment. I have a lot to think about, all of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Distracted? More like self-centred.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Lavinia!” Daisy leant forwards to shove at Lavinia.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are insufferable when Hazel isn’t around, I don’t know how she puts up with you sometimes,” said Lavinia as she dodged Daisy’s half-hearted attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Hazel, anyway?” asked Kitty.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s out with Alexander,” Lavinia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“On a date?” Beanie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No! - they’re just friends.” Daisy half-yelled, vehement in her defensive denial of Hazel.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Daisy. How would you know? The last two couples you’ve mentioned you were dead convinced they weren’t romantic.” Lavinia huffed, her fringe blowing up above her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well - I’d know with Hazel. She would have told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean like she has? Repeatedly? About how nice she thinks he is and how smart and how handsome and how she thinks she really likes him and how she thinks he might like her because he asked her to go out with him - just them - and now they meet up together every so often without you -”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a very good friend, Lavinia.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t claiming to be. Just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable no matter who you’re with. And -” Daisy hesitated, a falter in her voice as she looked up with uncertainty - “who are you with? Assuming that you are, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re learning. I’m with George, but - no, shut up, I’m explaining - but not like that. We want to be mutually alone so we just meet up and discuss Leninism. Don’t think about it too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I possibly not think about that? Am I the only one in this dorm that isn’t dating anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure that you aren’t?” Kitty teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d know if I was in a relationship, Kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, one, you don’t seem very good at spotting them, so who’s to say that you’d notice your own-” Lavinia poked at Daisy’s arm as she attempted to shake her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“And two,” Beanie chimed in, “you’re always leaving during the night to meet up with that Amina girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I’ve been sneaking out?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not exactly sneaking out if the whole dorm knows. We snuck out, though. That’s how we know you were meeting up with Amina.”</p><p> </p><p>“And no one said anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“We figured you were just trying to be subtle - you know, like Kitty and Beanie, and Bertie and Harold - and Hazel and Alexander, according to you only.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a despicable betrayal of trust, Lavinia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god. You trusted me? I don’t even like you.” Lavinia put her hand on her chest in an overly dramatic display of shock and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a beast, Lavinia Temple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roar,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. It’s a wonder even George puts up with you - and anyway, what do you even know about Leninism? I thought you hated reading.” Daisy’s tone was one of distrust, lined with suspicion and accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah - reading about government reforms - I mean what use will I ever possibly have for that? No, as it turns out all of those books on Marx and Lenin and all that are quite interesting. Death to the capitalists and all that.” In turn, Lavinia’s tone was flippant and sarcastic, casual in her rebuttal of Daisy’s interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>“And George agrees with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can hardly expect him to be an ardent supporter of classism and colonialist economics.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even think I know you anymore.” Daisy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they always say communism is 99% mystery.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think anyone has ever said that - but are you really quite sure about Bertie and Harold? For how long? Surely I would have noticed - I am his sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only you could be so painfully unobservant - this is just like that King Henry fiasco.” Lavinia rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“She was nice!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re related!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only barely!”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t make it better! What is up with you? Are you jealous, is that what it is? If you’re that desperate for a relationship just go and find Amina - I’m sure she’s just desperate for you to formalise things!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then - I will!” Daisy stormed towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>“And use the door! Really,” Lavinia muttered, exasperated, “I don’t know how Hazel does it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll actually edit this later lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>